Worried about you
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Angel verse. Sequel k povídce Who are you really. Spencera zajímá Garciino podivné chování. Aaron/Spencer


„Garciová se dneska chovala divně."

Aaron se mírně zamračil a nesoustředěně se podíval na Spencera. „Hm?" zamumlal tázavě.

Spencer k němu zvedl pohled, oči velké a upřímné a starostlivé, protože Spencer byl vždycky až příliš všímavý (a proč si vlastně Aaron myslel, že si jeho partner Garciina zvláštního chování nevšimne?), příliš zaměřený i na ty nejmenší detaily, a až moc citlivý, i když se snažil předstírat, že tomu tak není.

„Garciová," zopakoval Spencer tichým, vyrovnaným hlasem, do kterého se Aaron zamiloval v okamžiku, kdy ho slyšel poprvé. Vlastně to ani sám nedovedl popsat, ani po všech těch staletích, která strávil na Zemi, na útěku. Miloval spoustu lidí, za tu dobu, bylo nemožné nemilovat je, některé z nich víc než jiné, když to byl odpor k tomu, co dělali jeho bratři, a jeho upřímná láska k lidem, kvůli čemu utekl z nebe. A přece mu stačil jediný pohled na Spencera, když mladík před lety poprvé vešel do jeho kanceláře, příliš mladý a dobrý pro práci, kterou si zvolil, s duší poraněnou, ale tak neuvěřitelně čistou a zářivou. Spencer byl jiný než ostatní a Aaron věděl – Aaron _věděl_.

Spencer byl pro něj. Celou dobu, kdy se Aaron schovával před svými sourozenci, celá jeho láska k lidstvu, tak překvapivá a nečekaná svou intenzitou, dva tisíce let strávené na Zemi, to všechno bylo kvůli Spencerovi. Čekal na Spencera.

„Chovala se dneska zvláštně, neměl jsi ten pocit?" zeptal se Spencer, pomalu zavřel knihu – bez záložky, vždycky bez záložky – a odložil ji na noční stolek. Vytáhl se trochu víc do sedu a skoro podvědomě se přisunul jen o pár centimetrů blíž k Aaronovi, jako by vyhledával jeho blízkost, pohled upřený do jeho tváře.

Aaron lehce pokrčil rameny. „Nevím," zakroutil hlavou, protože nevěděl, co jiného říct. Jak by mu mohl říct, proč se Garciová chovala tak odtažitě? Ne, nemohl mu to říct, nikdy mu to nemohl říct, protože to by byl konec. Ztratil by ho a ano, možná nemohl umřít, ne jako lidé, ale život bez Spencera… Aaron se kousl do spodního rtu a bez přemýšlení si k sobě Spencera přitáhl blíže, protože se ho potřeboval dotknout.

Mimoděk ho napadlo, jestli ti tak funguje i u ostatních andělů zamilovaných do lidí, ta neustálá touha se svého člověka dotýkat a udržet ho v bezpečí. Nemohl být přece jediný anděl, který se zamiloval do člověka, nebo ano? Někteří z jeho bratrů byli taky pryč, ztracení během války s Luciferem nebo během bojů s démony. Nemohl některý z nich také utéct? Zůstat s lidmi?

Někteří z jeho sourozenců by ho pochopili, určitě. Alespoň Castiel, jak se zdálo, když spolu mluvili, vypadal, že má pochopení pro lidstvo.

Ale Castiel byl vždycky jiný než ostatní andělé. Dokonalý voják, který jejich otce miloval nadevše, ale s vlastní hlavou a plný pochyb. Anděl, který – na rozdíl od Aarona – neutekl, když nesouhlasil s příkazy, které dostával, ale zůstal a vzbouřil se a neúnavně bojoval za to, čemu věřil.

Bojoval za sebe a za Deana, a Aaron se mírně pousmál, protože možná právě tohle, Dean, byl ten důvod, proč Castiel _rozuměl_.

Spencer se zamračil. „Vy jste se s Garciovou pohádali?" zeptal se tlumeně a opřel si hlavu o Aaronovo rameno.

Jeho váha a šimrání vlasů na Aaronově kůži byly tak příjemné, tak přirozené, že nemohl uvěřit, že se bez nich obešel, celé tisíce let. Bezmyšlenkovitě Spencera pohladil po paži.

„Vypadalo to, že se na tebe nechce ani podívat," pokračoval Spencer tiše a vyčkávavě se na něj díval, v očích otázku.

Aaron pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Trochu jsme se nepohodli," prohlásil mlhavě. „Byl jsem za ní, už jsme si to vysvětlili."

Spencer nakrčil čelo. „Jsi si tím jistý?"

„Jsem si jistý," přisvědčil Aaron a slabě se na něj usmál. „Nic se neděje, Spencere, opravdu. Všechno je v pořádku."

Spencer se na něj pár vteřin zkoumavě díval, než pomalu přikývl, stále ještě ne úplně přesvědčený. „Dobře," řekl klidně a usmál se, jen mírně, koutkem úst. „Miluju tě."

„Já tebe taky." Aaron Spencera lehce políbil do vlasů, pevně ho k sobě přitiskl a se zavřenýma očima přemýšlel, jak dlouho to bude trvat, než se Spencer dozví pravdu.


End file.
